ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Photograph (Nickelback song)
(See release history) | Format = CD single, digital download | Recorded = | Venue = Abbotsford, BC, Canada | Genre = Alternative rock, post-grunge | Length = 4:19 (album version) 3:55 (radio edit) | Label = Roadrunner | Writer = Chad Kroeger, Mike Kroeger, Ryan Peake, Daniel Adair | Producer = Nickelback | Last single = "See You At The Show" (2004) | This single = "Photograph" (2005) | Next single = "Animals" (2005) | Misc = }} }} "Photograph" is a song recorded by Canadian rock band Nickelback. It was released in September 2005 as the first single from their fifth studio album, All the Right Reasons. The song made multiple US and UK top 10 charts, peaking at #1 in several of them. Music video The music video begins with Chad Kroeger, the video's protagonist, walking along a lonely, sparsely populated street, holding up a photograph of himself and Nickelback's producer, Joey Moi (who is referred to in the line "And what the hell is on Joey's head?"). As the song progresses to the line "And this is where I grew up," he walks to a rusty mailbox, addressed as number 29025. As he speaks of sneaking out, the camera does not show the house itself but does show a view from the inside looking out at him, possibly suggesting someone else lives there now. He continues walking and comes to an older building marked as "Hanna High School" on the front (it's now the Community Services Building: 210 6 Avenue East, Hanna, Alberta, Canada) announcing, "And this is where I went to school." He and his three other band members enter the gym with their gear and put on a seemingly impromptu concert alone. During the chorus, two band members go to an old junkyard and reminisce about a field where the rest of the band and their girlfriends are partying. Another experiences a similar event near an abandoned train yard, seeing his old girlfriend (most likely Kim, who was "the first girl I kissed") run near the tracks and kiss his younger self. The Hanna Roundhouse is shown. The camera then switches to flashbacks of various people ("I miss that town, I miss the faces") As the video ends, the flashback people get in their cars to go home as the band finishes the song. The video was directed by Nigel Dick and was filmed in Hanna, Alberta, Canada, hometown to the majority of the band. Track listings CD single #"Photograph" Version – 4:21 #"Photograph" Edit – 3:55 #"We Will Rock You" – 2:01 #"Photograph" Video 2008 CD single (UK re-release) #"Photograph" Mix - 3:49 #"We Will Rock You" - 4:29 Release history Chart performance The single became the band's third top ten hit in the United States, peaking at number 2 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart. (Held from the top spot by Kanye West's "Gold Digger") "Photograph" has sold over 1.4 million digital downloads in the U.S., according to Nielsen SoundScan, though it is certified Gold by the RIAA. "Photograph", was the first of three top ten hits from All the Right Reasons in New Zealand, peaking at number 4. The song also topped the Billboard Mainstream Rock Tracks and Pop 100 charts. The single was also a huge success on the Canadian charts, peaking at number-one and staying there for 7 weeks. In 2008, the single was once again showing on future single release lists in the UK. The single was re-released on 23 June 2008"Photograph" UK re-release date to capitalise on the success of "Rockstar". "Photograph" was added to the C-list at BBC Radio 1 on 21 May 2008, climbing to the B-list the following week, and then to the A-List. It was also added to the BBC Radio 2 C-list. "Photograph" originally peaked at number 29 upon its first release, three years earlier. The song re-entered the UK Singles Chart at number 52 on 10 June 2008, climbed to number 29 a week later and reached a peak of number 18, two weeks after the physical release, outpeaking the original release of the song. Charts *"Photograph" has sold 1,815,798 downloads in the U.S. as of January 12, 2008. References External links * Category:2005 singles Category:2005 songs Category:Nickelback songs Category:Billboard Adult Top 40 number-one singles Category:Billboard Mainstream Rock number-one singles Category:Music videos directed by Nigel Dick Category:Roadrunner Records singles Category:Songs about school Category:Songs written by Chad Kroeger Category:Songs written by Daniel Adair Category:Songs written by Mike Kroeger Category:Songs written by Ryan Peake Category:Alternative rock songs Category:Songs that are widely hated Category:Songs